King of the Castle
by Of Kings and Queens
Summary: Their relationship has always been and will always be an everlasting game. Claude/Sebastian. Yaoi.


_I should probably ask someone if this is any good but fuck it. :P Anyway, this is a Claude/Sebastian fic. _**_DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED BLACK BUTLER II._**_ Now from this point on, I will start spoiling. Don't start bitching at me if I ruin something for you. It's bold and in all capital letters. What more do you want from me? Now, this story is different from Kuroshitsuji II because in it Sebby eats Ciel's soul and Claude doesn't die. It's in Sebastian's POV and King of the Castle is a game in which children attempt to knock another child, the 'King' off of some sort of Castle or pedestal using any means necessary. There, now you know. ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY._

_Disclaimer: -_-_

* * *

We were no more than seven when we first met.

Our parents, members of the nobility had set up a play date for us. They couldn't care less if we liked each other or not, so long as we acted like we did. All my parents wanted was an excuse to get to know his parents and make connections, connections, connections. I assumed it was true for his parents but it might not have been. Hell's social politics were as difficult to understand as they were boring to my seven year old self, but I digress.

Claude, at the time, was painfully shy around me and would have stayed silent unless I spoke first.

"Do you wanna play King of the Castle?" I asked, still a child and still content to play silly games.

He nodded consent and we began.

Our game, already brutal in nature, was more violent than any children's game should be. We both played horrifyingly dirty so we could climb our way atop the makeshift 'Castle' but I always came out on top.

Claude seemed annoyed and angry at losing the game but he kept quiet. I soon learned that the quiet boy loathed defeat with a passion and had a competitive streak to rival mine. Even so, we would have never guessed that that would begin such a strange and lasting relationship.

As we aged, pushed together by our parents' mutual desire for connections, our game of King of the Castlecastle continued, though in a bit less of a literal sense. The childish game showed in everything it possibly could. Everything from small, menial tasks to the intense training we were forced through to get our abilities under control and even then I always won.

The metaphorical 'Castle' we fought for varied widely but we were always, always competing; that didn't change. The worst of it was the sparring, as we were so intent on winning, that we occasionally inflicted serious damage to the other with the powers we'd not quite reigned in.

As we reached fifteen and sixteen, Claude being the eldest by about six months, our game suddenly changed as our childhood innocence drained away. Our fight for superiority had suddenly turned into a fierce battle for dominance and for once, I didn't always win.

A majority of the time, he was on top of me, thrusting into me rapidly in the throes of ecstasy while I groaned his name. Afterwards, he always gazed at my thoroughly debauched form with a contented smirk plastered on his face, pleased with being 'King' for the moment. Our game, especially that aspect of it, continued well into maturity.

Eventually we both took contracts and lost track of each other. I remember vividly how sexually frustrated I became after I left. I didn't realize how badly I needed him for that.

I finally saw him again year into my long term contract. He was under contract as the butler of some little brat whom I thought was somewhat of a whore but that isn't the point. I was secretly thrilled upon seeing the elder demon.

As soon as I could get away from Bocchan for a suitable amount of time, I found Claude and practically forced myself on him. Our game of King of the Castle could continue. Only it was now in the form of who could be the best butler, of all things.

Trivial, yes, at least compared to some of the other things we played our game about but the prize, Ciel's soul, was just so worth it. We were content to squabble over that until it was over. I, of course, won. Claude was a bit bitter over it but I told him he should have fought harder for it.

We returned to hell together and fell into our prior routine of being doted on (As I was soon to be king and he aristocracy so it was a pleasant though occasionally annoying side effect) and having petty arguments. Competition and fighting, peppered with bouts of lust driven sex with the spider demon.

The game would continue forever on and we _loved_ it.

* * *

_How was it? Could you tell I never finished it? No? Good. Review please! ^_^_


End file.
